Royal Gambit
by switchable-avenues
Summary: In an alternate universe, Lelouch vi Britannia is the Fourth Princess and Eleventh Heir to the Holy Britannian Empire trying to find her way in the world after the assassination of her mother, Lady Marianne. But instead, she loses herself and this is her undoing. [Rated T just in case]


**Royal Gambit**

 **Summary:** _In an alternate universe, Lelouch vi Britannia is the Fourth Princess and Eleventh Heir to the Holy Britannian Empire trying to find her way in the world after the assassination of her mother, Lady Marianne._

* * *

Lelouch vi Britannia was a boy's name. Yet, it was used as a girl's name － _her_ name.

She rarely went by it anymore, preferring to be called Lulu due to the amount or ridicule she received from that seven letter word. Perhaps her parents had been expecting a strong young boy when they named her. And maybe that's also why the Emperor seemed to dislike her, even going to the lengths of stopping the investigation on who murdered her mother, Marianne, and crippled her sister, Nunnally.

How she wished to have been born a boy instead.

She could've protected her sister － or even her mother if she wasn't a girl. She could've been powerful like big brother Schneizel. Or she could've also been like Odysseus who had no will － but then in a sense, she also had no will as she couldn't do anything to investigate about what happened a few days ago, nor could she do anything for justice.

There's also Cornelia, the logical part of her brain argued. The Second Princess was truly an amazing soldier. She was akso one of the candidates to the throne, weaker than Schneizel but stronger than the vi Britannian line. Cornelia was pureblooded, from nobility like the rest of her siblings whilst Lelouch and Nunnally were the exception.

Perhaps then it was the common blood running in the vi Brittania veins, rather than Lelouch's name.

Either way, such trivial things didn't matter now that the Emperor had sent her and Nunnally to Japan as political hostages. Lelouch knew far better than that. She was sent with her sister to a country which was soon to be a warzone and another nameless area to _die_ , rather than the Emperor losing commoners' support if he executed the children of Marianne the Flash.

"Sister, you've been out of focus for awhile." Schneizel must have noticed her anxiety throughout their walk in the beautiful gardens of the Aries Villa. The smell of wild roses overwhelmed her, making her wrinkle her nose. "Are you sure you don't want me to reason with father?"

"Big brother," she clutched his gloved hands tightly with a sigh. "I might be young but I am not naive. Besides I do not want you to lose your claim to the throne."

Her words were hypocritical for a ten-year old. The princess was naive and foolish enough to question the Emperor, resulting the exile of both her and Nunnally.

"It seems you've learned a lot with our chess sessions younger sister. But you're throwing away your potential."

There was a short silence that followed after. The soft chirping of birds and the quiet hum of the wind offered Lelouch a solace that none of her sibling could or maybe it wasn't the summery breeze that offered it.

Perhaps it was Schneizel el Britannia.

"I do not wish to be a pawn in your game, brother." The way her amethyst eyes glared like an engulfing flame made Schneizel step closer and knelt down to her level.

Lelouch knew that her words had the power to sting, but power is what kept her sister crippled in the first place. She was acting exactly like the gossip prin—bitch Guinevere, and frankly, Lelouch couldn't care any less if she was being a spoiled brat.

She will die in the span of a few months, after all.

"Do you remember my answer when you asked me what's the most powerful piece in chess?"

"You said it was the pawn."

"Indeed, Lulu." It was nice hearing her name said like an angel had descended from heaven. For Lelouch, this was a taste of her heaven, before she goes to hell. "Pawns can advance to become a rook, a knight, a bishop, and even a queen. Lulu, you could be anything and it's not a bad thing."

"Is Kanon your queen?" The suddenness of her question made Schneizel chuckle. Lelouch was unpredictable, her movements both of a genius and crazy man, and this was the moments she truly showed it.

"He's more of a bishop." He places a kiss on her forehead. "But you can be my queen when you're old enough."

No, Lelouch refused it. She wasn't going to be a piece in anybody's game. She was going to be a king, an empress, a leader, a player, and a seeker of justice at the same time.

"I can't become a White Queen if I'm a black piece can't I?" She crossed her arms, turning away from him. Before Schneizel could reply, the raven haired princess started to walk away, hearing his faint words.

"I can only hope we fight in the same colour, little sister."

 _And that colour will be blood._

Lelouch vi Britannia will die and when she does, she will be queen.

* * *

 **A/N: I'm so excited with this story! Take note that I lowkey ship Lelouch and Schneizel here. The story will be kind of different and yeah, read to find out.**


End file.
